Eko
Eko 是迷失的角色，由系列的製作團隊創作，他在迷失第2季第2集正式登場。 角色簡介 Eko also known as Mr. Eko or Father Tunde, was one of the tail section survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. He was a notorious war lord and drug smuggler in Nigeria before his brother Yemi's death. To get out of his country he hastily became a priest, but after Yemi's death, he seemed to take his role more seriously. Eko survived on the Island for 72 days before he was killed by the Monster. Before the Island As a child, Eko was very close to his brother Yemi, even stealing food for him. However, he was caught by a nun and was forced to "confess his sins". Eko and Yemi were separated when Eko shot an unarmed man at the behest of unidentified Nigerian guerrilla members. He did this to spare his brother from having to do so. As a result, Eko was recruited into the guerrilla group instead. When asked his name, he responded "Eko." One of the militia members then referred to him as "Mr. Eko", a nickname which stuck. Years later, Eko became a leader of a criminal organization. Mr. Eko's business included drug running (something he rationalizes by moving them primarily out of the country, so the drugs were not used by Nigerians). He came across a large supply of heroin, which he wanted to get out of the country. In the process, he killed two Moroccan drug dealers. Eko realized that the best way to smuggle out the heroin is to take advantage of special laws for UN aid groups or missionaries and priests. Eko returned to his old village, where Yemi was now a priest. Eko asked his brother to help him smuggle the drugs out of the country, making use of the Virgin Mary statues that Yemi's church was selling. Yemi refused. Eko returned a second time, this time with a threat. He asked Yemi to sign papers that would make Eko and his partners Goldie and Olu appear to be priests, or Eko's men will burn the church to the ground. Yemi agreed under this threat. When the shipment was prepared, Eko and his men assembled at an airstrip, dressed as priests, and began to load a Beechcraft with the statues, which contained the heroin. Yemi came to the airstrip to urge Eko to call off the mission, but the Nigerian Army, alerted by Yemi, arrived to stop Eko. During the crossfire between the military and Eko's men, Yemi was shot. Goldie helped drag Yemi onto the plane; however, he kicked Eko off the plane and back onto the runway, so Eko was left behind. When addressed as a priest by the soldiers, he pretended to be just that. Eko was taken back to the village and dropped off at his church. Going inside, he found Yemi's bible, left in the confession box, which held a photo of him and Eko as children inside. A few moments later, Amina showed up with her son Daniel and asked where Yemi is. Eko informed then that Yemi had been called away on urgent business to a village to the south and that he would be replacing him. Amina commented that Yemi was to be leaving for a church in London a few days later, to which Eko replied that he would take over there as well. Later, while preparing for a service, Eko heard gunfire outside and rushed out. There he met a militia leader named Emeka, who told him that he had a deal with Yemi regarding the village's semi-annual shipment of vaccinations, wherein he would get 80% and the village would keep the remainder. Eko informed him that he was not afraid of him, so Emeka shot a bystander. When Eko asked about the deal, he was told by Amina that the vaccines sell for a high price on the black market. Eko then met with a black market dealer in an attempt to sell the vaccines to benefit only himself. When Emeka arrived at the church with his bodyguards having heard of what Eko planned to do, he threatened to cut off Eko's hands for stealing. Eko attacked and killed the three of them, striking down Emeka as he begged for mercy. The villagers boarded up the church as it was no longer sacred and Amina told Eko to start fresh in London, adding ominously that, one day, he would pay for his sins. in Sydney Airport.]] Daniel asked Eko if he was a bad man after he killed the extortionists and Eko did not respond until his confrontation with the Monster in Season 3. tells Eko about the vaccines and the black market.]] At some unspecified point in his life, Eko worked in a parish in England for a brief period. He tells Michael that every Sunday, after mass, a small boy waited at the back of the parish. The boy approached him one day, and confessed that he had beaten his dog to death with a shovel because the dog had bitten his baby sister on the cheek. The boy was worried that he would go to Hell for this action. Mr. Eko told the young boy that God would understand that he was just protecting his sister, and would forgive him. The boy then said he was not bothered about forgiveness, but that the dog would be waiting for him if he ever went to Hell. At some later point in time, Eko (known as "Father Tunde") served as a priest in an Australian church. He took confession from a man who has actually arrived to provide a passport (listing his name as Oduduwa Ulu with a date of issue of April 16, 2004) so Eko could travel to Los Angeles. He was asked by a senior priest to investigate a reported miracle, the apparent resurrection of a young woman who drowned the day before. Eko visited the undertaker, who played him the tape of his autopsy procedure. He later visited the home of the woman, Charlotte Malkin, and encountered her father, Richard Malkin, who sought to explain away the "miracle" as a cover-up of the undertaker's incompetence. Richard was the psychic who told Claire to go on the plane, though he admitted to Eko that he was a fraud. At the airport in Sydney, prior to boarding Oceanic Flight 815, Eko encountered Charlotte, who agitated him by saying that she saw his brother, Yemi, when she was "between places," asking her to tell Eko to have faith. On the Island Season 1 (Days 1-44) out of the tiger pit, after she gathered some information about their prisoners]]Mr. Eko survived the tail crash, and helped Nancy and carried Zack back to the shore. Later Eko asked Cindy to look after the kids while he took the dead bodies out of the water. The Others attacked the first night, and he was a target. However, Eko killed both of his attackers with a rock. Even though his actions were in self-defense, Eko was saddened by his murdering, and took a vow of silence for the next forty days, instead carving a stick with biblical references. (This stick was later mockingly nicknamed the "Jesus stick" by Charlie, as a reference to it being covered in scripture.) Libby also told Eko that it was self-defense, though this didn't change his decision. When the tailies found The Arrow station, Eko took the Bible that they found in a box, in which he found a film strip. . After Ana turned off the radio, thinking that they were communicating with "The Others", Eko followed Ana-Lucia to a stream, were she cried and asked him why it took him forty days to speak; he asked her why it took her forty days to cry. When Jin washed on the shore, they tied him up; however, Eko thought he was a threat. As Eko and Ana-Lucia argued, Jin broke free and ran to the beach. Season 2 (Days 44-67) As the Tailies mistook Sawyer, Michael and Jin for Others, Eko ran up to them and hit them with his Jesus stick. The tailies threw them into the tiger pit. Later, Ana-Lucia told Mr. Eko to knock her out and throw her down into the tiger pit. Eventually, Mr. Eko asked Ana-Lucia what information she was able to gain while he pulled her up. The next day, Mr. Eko threw down a rope and ordered Jin to climb out. During the trek to the Arrow, Mr. Eko apologized to Sawyer for his actions and the misunderstanding when they first met. He was later seen with the other tailies in the Arrow. and Jin watching the Others]] The next day, the tailies decided to move camp and hide towards the losties. He often disagreed with Ana Lucia over the three captives, and eventually Jin and Michael were let go. Michael took off to find Walt, and Eko joined Jin to go find Michael. During their time looking for Michael, Eko sensed someone coming, and he and Jin hid. Hidden in the bushes, they saw people go by in almost unearthly silence; these were the Others. Eventually they caught up to Michael and Mr. Eko convinced Michael to come with them. During the trek across the Island, Sawyer became very ill because of his bullet wound. Eko told Ana to go inland to save Sawyer's life. After the death of Shannon, Sayid quickly pulled his gun on Ana-Lucia. Eko stopped him and, after a quick and muddy fight, the tailies tied him up. Eko carried Sawyer back and found Kate and Jack playing golf and took him to the hatch. While looking at the Dharma sign, Locke greeted Eko, after Eko told Locke, "A girl was shot and killed." Later, Eko stopped Jack and Michael from going after Ana with guns and came with Jack where they saw Sayid and Ana-Lucia. watch the burning beechcraft]] On the beach, Eko comforted Ana-Lucia, telling her that most of the survivors realize that Shannon's death was accidental. Later, Locke and Eko watched the orientation film, and Eko revealed that he has the missing piece. Eko later learned from Claire that Charlie has a statue of the Virgin Mary. Eko confronted Charlie and demanded to be taken to the plane where Charlie found them. While they were wandering through the jungle, Charlie climbed a tree to get a better look at the surroundings. While Charlie was in the tree, the Monster approached, and Eko, motionless, watched it while it confronted him. It then moved on. Eko and Charlie continued into the jungle where they found the plane and the bodies of Yemi, Goldie, and Olu. Eko retrieved a cross pendant from Yemi's body, the same one that the guerrillas removed from Eko when he was a boy. Eko and Charlie set the plane on fire, burning the body of Yemi, and recited prayers. Eko then told Charlie that he was a priest. Eko was then enlisted to baptize Claire and Aaron. Mr. Eko had been marking and cutting down trees near the beach for reasons unknown. This carried on for several episodes until Charlie asked why he was marking the trees. In response, Mr. Eko only said simply, "These are the ones I like". It was later revealed that he is building a church in memory of Yemi's "defiled" church in Nigeria, for which he enlisted Charlie's help. After Sun was attacked, Mr. Eko and Ana-Lucia watched while Sawyer carried Sun back to the beach. While Sawyer told everyone about the guns, Mr. Eko was present. Eko knew about "Henry Gale"'s presence in the Hatch while it was kept secret from other crash survivors. Eko asked to speak to him, and when he did, Eko apologized for killing two of the Others. He cut two tails from his beard and offered them to "Henry" as a symbol of the two men he killed and his repentance. 's dead body]] While Charlie and Mr. Eko built the church, Hurley arrived after trying to find Dave. Hurley asked if they had seen "a bald guy in a bath robe". When trying to make an S.O.S sign, Bernard asked Charlie and Mr. Eko, but they said that they were too busy building the church. Bernard cuold not believe that they were building things instead of trying to get rescued and Mr. Eko stated, "people get saved in their own way". Eko had a dream involving Ana-Lucia and his brother Yemi, where both told him to help Locke, and to go to the "question mark"--and to bring along his hatchet. Eko asked Locke to help him find Henry, who had escaped. Later in the jungle, he told Locke that they were really in search of the "question mark." As Yemi had predicted in the vision, Locke refused to tell Eko what the question mark was, so Eko knocked him out with a head-butt. When Locke awoke, he showed Eko his sketch of the blast door map, and Eko decided that they must find the question mark as shown on the map. Then, they arrived at the Beechcraft. While lying down, Locke had a dream involving Yemi and Eko climbing the nearby cliff. Locke told Eko about it, and Eko climbed the cliff only to find nothing but grass. But when he looked down from the cliff, he saw a question mark in the ground below. Eko returned to where Locke was, and observed that salt had been put into the ground to keep grass from growing in the question mark shape. They dug under the Beechcraft, which was laying on the dot of the question mark. It revealed another Dharma station. They entered the station, called the Pearl. It featured a bank of TV monitors that enabled the inhabitants to view the other hatches. Eko and Locke saw Jack in the Swan. They found another orientation film, which said that the jobs of the other hatch members are a "psychological experiment." This information (along with Henry Gale's false claim that he did not push the button and nothing happened) shattered Locke's faith in the Island, while due to Eko's dream, Eko believed that pushing the button had become even more important. to help him enter the Swan]] He announced that if Locke was not going to continue to push the button, he would. Eko found notebooks and papers filled with numbers; he decided to bring these objects back from the Pearl because he believed that they were extremely important. After the death of Libby, Eko returned to the hatch, and the rest of the survivors questioned if they caught them. Eko decided to move into the Swan to take over the task of pushing the button. He asked Charlie to bring him his belongings from the beach, having decided to quit working on the church for now (which upset Charlie). Later Jack asked him if he would like to go to Ana-Lucia's and Libby's funeral. Eko replied, "Thank you. I will mourn them in my own way." Locke tried to stop Eko from pushing the button; Eko shot back with Locke's often-said words: " Do not tell me what I can't do." After this Locke then tried to destroy the computer with the Jesus stick, but Eko stopped him. They fought, and Eko locked him out of the the Hatch. Later, Locke and Desmond, who don't want to press the button, tricked him by triggering a blackout. When Mr. Eko came out of the computer room, Desmond and Locke ran into the computer room and the blast doors closed on Mr. Eko. As Eko left, he noticed the QUARANTINE sign on the Hatch door. He asked Charlie how they blew up the door. Charlie and Mr. Eko returned to the hatch with dynamite. Mr Eko planted the dynamite with Charlie trying to convince him not to, until he took Charlie's belt off, and threw it at the wall. Eko lit the dynamite, without warning Charlie. During the system failure, Desmond opened the the door, and Eko and Charlie ran into the computer room while metallic objects began to fly across to the magnet wall. Locke told Eko, "I was wrong," when suddenly Desmond triggered the fail-safe key, causing the Discharge. Season 3 (Days 69-73) .]] After the implosion of the Hatch, Eko ended up in a polar bear cave, badly injured. Eko's Jesus stick fell from a tree, and nearly hit Locke after the Discharge. Locke with Charlie went on a quest to save Eko, since it was his opposition to Eko that caused the disaster at the Swan. Locke tracked the polar bear with Charlie to its cave, torched the bear to save Eko, and took him back to the camp. While Charlie got water, Locke apologised to Eko, saying it was all his fault and their friends were now captured. Mr. Eko woke up and told him that he can still protect them, and that eventually he will find them. After all, he is a hunter. As Charlie arrived, Eko was still unconscious. When they returned to the camp, Locke told Claire, Nikki, and Paulo to take care of him. .]] Eko remained in a feverish coma for two days after being rescued, but awoke to see Yemi standing over him, telling him that it was time to confess his sins and that Eko knew where to find him. Yemi then set Eko's tent alight. Eko was saved by Charlie and Hurley, but disappeared as soon as Charlie took his eyes off him. He headed for the drug smuggler's plane and Locke, Nikki, Paulo, and Sayid gave chase, finding him on their way at a river, where moments earlier Eko had seen the Monster once more. After pursuing visions of his brother, several smugglers he had killed, and brief appearances by the smoke monster, Eko came to the Nigerian plane, where his brother was laid to rest. However, Eko found that his brother's body was no longer in the plane. Eko saw Yemi once more appearing in dirty clothing and chased him into an open field. There, Eko confessed that he had not sinned to his brother. Eko stated that he did not ask for the life that he was given, but it had been given nonetheless. And with it, he did the best he could. Eko also mentioned his sacrifice for Yemi when they were young. However, what appeared to be Yemi announced that he was not Eko's brother. Again, the person who appeared like Yemi disappeared into the jungle, with Eko in hot pursuit. The Monster then appeared and advanced threateningly while Eko began to recite the 23rd Psalm, as before. This time, however, it attacked him, beating him into trees and then slamming him into the ground. Locke found the brutally beaten Eko who, before he passed away, whispered into Locke's ears. Sayid asked what Eko’s final words were, to which Locke replied, "We're next." Locke conferred with Sayid that too many people have died to bury them in the graveyard. The two returned to the camp to get shovels and decided to bury him where they found him. On their way back, they found Eko's stick. Locke said a short speech around the explorers to the Pearl, and shortly after, he saw the verse Genesis 13:14 written in all capital letters. It read "LIFT UP YOUR EYES AND LOOK NORTH". Directly below it was the scripture "John 3:05." Mr. Eko's death was initially kept a secret from the other losties, apart from Charlie and Hurley and later Kate. Locke headed on a bearing 305 north from Eko's stick and found The Flame station. Trivia General *Eko was the sixteenth character to ever have a flashback. *Eko's total episode count is 19. Eko was killed on his 18th appearance. *His message to Locke (" John 3:05") reads: "Jesus answered, verily, verily I say unto thee, except a man be born of water and of the spirit, he cannot enter the Kingdom of God." **Eko died in Episode 3.05. *Eko was the first character to take a life in the Losties / Others struggle. Production notes *Eko was the fifth main character killed. *On the Season 2 DVD extra, Lost: On Location (Season 2), actor Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje comments on the development of Eko as a character: *Similar insight about the surname was given in an interview (ref) with Bryan Burk and Channel 4's Podcast. The name Emeka was later instead used for a warlord character that Eko killed in flashbacks. *Carving verses on Eko's stick was Adewale's idea. Cultural references * Umberto Eco, who has a name that is a homonym of Eko, wrote Foucalt's Pendulum. This book describes guys in a publishing house creating alternative histories for entertainment. Ultimately the characters are caught up in the reality of their own fiction. * Eko bent to drink at the stream (in ) by lapping up water in cupped hands, as to keep alert. This mirrors Gideon's army in Judges 7:3-8. * The music playing at the Nigerian bar of the Trader in was Eko Lagos, by Nigerian singer Femi Kuti, son of the legendary Fela Kuti. Lagos, Nigeria's largest city was formerly known as Eko. * There is an old west African proverb which goes: "Speak softly and carry a big stick; you will go far". *In 'The Cost of Living' Eko and John roll a large stone away from the plane door, where Yemi's body was entombed, reminiscent of the stone being rolled away from Jesus' tomb in Matthew 28:2-7 Apocryphal *The flight manifest from the German 108minuten.de website states Eko's full name as "Eko Tunde". However, that manifest is an expanded and partially corrected version of the manifest from the Lost: The Untold website, and since both versions of the manifest contain numerous details that contradict information stated on the show itself, they're to be considered non-canonical. This last name was likely derived from the dialog of the Monsignor, who referred to Eko as "Father Tunde" . Additional casting * Kolawolfe Obileye, Jr. played the role of Young Eko. Unanswered questions *What did he mean when he said "You're next"? *How did he survive the implosion of The Swan? 登場集數 |-|迷失 第2季= |-|迷失 第3季= EN: Eko Category:角色 Category:主要角色 Category:男性角色 Category:迷失第2季角色 Category:迷失第3季角色 Category:迷失第4季角色 Category:迷失電子遊戲角色 Category:閃回角色 Category:閃前角色 Category:死亡角色 Category:海洋航空815號航班乘客